


Tacit Agreement

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV), Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Hitters, Implied Chuck/Bryce, Implied Eliot/Hardison, M/M, Morning After, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Chuck/Leverage, Bryce/Eliot, both hitters but only one of them is government sanctioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacit Agreement

A good night, rough around the edges in all the right ways. Strong hands on dangerous bodies, a dance of trust and power. 

A quiet morning, until Eliot looked up from his phone, said “You had your hacker look into me.”

Bryce tensed. 

Eliot reassured him, “My hacker noticed while he was looking into you.” 

“My hacker’s off limits,” Bryce said, face blank, but his voice gave it away: Bryce’s hacker was more than just his hacker.

“No problem,” Eliot said casually, but he could see that Bryce read him: _mine’s off limits too._

Both nodded, a truce, before parting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tacit Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851128) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
